A Change of Heart
by Queenofpearls16
Summary: Roland was once a beloved king, known as the fairest in the land. But one day, he made decision that came at great cost. Now consumed with guilt and anger, he takes it out on the people, making everyone fear him. But what happens when he meets a cobbler, who doesn't tolerate his short temper? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Roland

**READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU GO TO A DIFFERENT CHAPTER!**

 **A/N: I am changing the story as of this chapter. Until I can get all the updated chapters posted, the story isn't going to make sense. But worry not, for it won't last long.**

 **There will be frequent flashbacks throughout this story and they will all be in italics. I will keep labeling them until you catch on, or for the next couple chapters, anyway.**

 **Any single italic words are just to be said with more emphasis, or attitude, if you prefer. I'm sorry if I've upset any of my readers, but if you're a writer too, you'll understand why I did it. I really hope you guys stick with me because- well I won't spoil it for you. But this story is definitely going to be more interesting than the way I had it before.**

 **So here we go with chapter one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Roland

 _Flashback_

 _King Roland the Second of Enchancia sat beside his wife in their master chamber. Her hand was tightly grasped in his. Roland looked up at her and felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. Her face was as pale as a the sky on a cloudy day. Roland hated to admit the truth to himself. But that truth was growing ever closer to a reality._

 _"Roland," she said weakly._

 _"Shh, save your strength."_

 _"No. I..need to say this. I'm not…going to be here much longer."_

 _"No, don't say that, please."_

 _"It's inevitable. I...want you to know something. You are a wonderful man. You've…been nothing but good to me. We…had a rough start. It…wasn't in our hearts. But we got there..."_

 _Roland felt several tears roll down both his cheeks. "Roland," she continued. "When I move on…I want you...to move on too…from me." She let go of his hand and reached up to touch his face, lightly brushing her thumb against his cheek. "It won't…be easy. But I want… you to find love...again. You're young…and the kingdom...will need…a new queen."_

 _"No, I won't love another but you."_

 _"I know you…feel that...way now. But please…do it for you. Do it for...James and Amber too…. Roland...please…promise me...that you'll…consider it."_

 _Roland took her hand off his face and kissed her knuckles. He smiled at her. "I promise. My love."_

 _She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand lightly. Roland watched as she let out a sigh and a smile. She closed her eyes just as her last, dying breath was lost. Her hand fell from his grip._

Present day

Roland sits up bolt right in bed with a sharp gasp. He looks to his left to find an empty space in bed. _No_ , Roland thinks to himself. _I won't ever love again_. Roland lies back down and wills himself to go back to sleep. But try as he might, he can't. So he lies there and just thinks about his life and what his late wife had said to him before she died.

 _I promised I would be open to the idea_ , he thinks to himself. _I never promised that I would pursue it._ As the king lies awake, various thoughts jumble through his head, robbing him of sleep all night long. He can't stop thinking about it. He dozes off a couple times, but keeps waking up again with the thoughts plaguing his mind.

Eventually, he gives up sleep and gets out of bed. He slides his feet into his royal slippers and stands up. He walks over to his balcony window and looks out over his side yard. He rests his head on the wall for a moment and takes a deep breath. He looks out the window to his right and can just see a sliver of the village below. He sighs and his breath fogs up the glass.

Roland stands there, letting the cold surround him. He closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he instantly realizes it's light outside.

"What?" he says aloud. "I thought I just went to sleep. How is this possible?"

Roland hears the doors to his room open and turns around. "Who dares enter here?" Roland asks sharply.

"G-good morning, your majesty," the older man says.

"Baileywick," Roland says. "What do you want?"

"I…just came to wake you up, sire. I-it's time to start the day."

"Well, I've been up since the midnight hours," Roland spits. "And then you come barging in without so much as a knock!"

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Yes, yes. Go on. I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

Baileywick bows and leaves the room in a haste. Roland scowls at his reflection in the window. "Time for another day," he growls under his breath.

He starts walking into the bathroom, feeling the cold marble floor beneath his feet. He looks down, knowing he has his slippers on and sighs. He goes into the bathroom and leans against the countertop. He lifts his foot and examines the bottom of his slippers. He growls when he sees the bottom of his foot and the worn fabric around it. He shakes his head and puts his foot down.

He turns around and looks in the mirror, nearly gasping in horror at the dark circles. "Ugh," Roland groans.

He turns on the water and splashes it on his face, hoping his raccoon appearance will go away. Roland looks up in the mirror again, his face dripping wet. _Nope_ , he thinks to himself. _Still there._ He sighs and grabs a towel off the rack, wiping off his face. He gets dressed and heads down to the dining room.

Upon arriving, he sees his children are already there. "Good morning James, Amber," he says as he sits in his seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning daddy," Amber says.

"Morning dad," James says.

Roland hears Baileywick clap twice behind him and the servants come out with the food. They place the dishes in front of them and each begin eating. Breakfast is silent the whole way through. Not long after, James and Amber have to go to school. Roland kisses Amber's cheek and shakes James' hand as he does every morning before seeing them off. After Roland watches them leave, he turns around to find Baileywick standing right behind him.

"Do give me some space, would you?" Roland snarls.

"S-sorry, sire," Baileywick says handing him a long piece of parchment.

"Oh, alright," Roland grumbles as he snatches the paper out of Baileywick's hand.

"I-I could help you, if you like, s-sire," Baileywick offers.

"No! Be on your way!" Roland barks.

"Y-yes, your majesty," Baileywick says.

As Roland trudges down the halls toward his office, he hears his boots clicking on the marble floor beneath him.

"Oh, Blazing Palisades!" he yells, hearing his voice echo off the walls.

Roland turns on his heel and stomps back the other way. He searches all around the castle for Baileywick-in the ballroom; the parlour; the dining hall; and finally the kitchen. There, he spots the grey-haired man, instructing the servants.

"Baileywick!" Roland shouts.

Roland sees the man jump and turn around. "Y-your majesty. What can I do for you?"

"Likely story. You. Hall. Now," Roland yells. Roland walks out of the room and waits in the hall as Baileywick reemerges a moment later. "Where have you been?" Roland barks. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I was preparing everything for-" The steward stops when Roland holds up his hand.

"Never mind. I don't care. You offered to help me earlier. Now, you can. Summon the village cobbler and bring him to the castle immediately."

"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick turns on his heel and walks the opposite direction.

Roland turns around and walks to his bedroom. He grabs his slippers and heads into his office as quickly as possible. Setting the slippers down on the floor, Roland hastens to pull out a piece of paper. He slaps it on his large desk and begins writing as fast but as neat as possible. When he's done, he stamps it with the royal seal and folds it up.

Then, he brings a couple proclamations with him as he heads to the throne room. He sits down on the throne and four guards immediately enter-two on either side of him. He rolls his eyes and begins reading the parchment. He gets halfway through the second one when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in," Roland says.

Baileywick enters the room and bows. "Your majesty, the-"

"Yes, yes. The cobbler's here, I know. What are you waiting for? Send him in!"

"But, your majesty, I don't think-"

"Don't argue with me, Baileywick. I don't have all day. Send him in already!"

Baileywick sighs. "Yes, your majesty."

Roland watches him lean halfway out the door and motion with his hand. No one comes in, at first. Baileywick motions with his hand again, and still, nothing. "Is there a problem, Baileywick? I'm losing my patience, here."

"No, there isn't a problem, your majesty."

"Huh, he's some man if he's afraid to face me," Roland says crossing his arms over his chest.

Baileywick motions for the third time and finally, Roland sees movement behind the doors. Roland uncrosses his arms. He leans forward and rests his hands on the armrests of the throne. His jaw drops to the ground when the cobbler enters the room. He looks up and down at the person. He picks his jaw up and tries to regain his composure by clearing his throat.

"The village cobbler, your majesty," Baileywick says before departing from the room. The cobbler curtsies to him, holding a briefcase.

"Y-you're a girl," Roland says.

"Woman," she replies.

Roland stands up off his throne. "You _dare_ correct me?" he says.

"Yes," she replies calmly. "Because you need it."

"And I think you need to leave before I punish you for that!" Roland bellows at her.

"Alright, if you insist," she replies turning and walking to the door. "But good luck finding another cobbler," she says over her shoulder as she opens the door.

"Wait," Roland says reaching his arm out in an attempt to stop her.

"What?" she replies.

"I'm s-sorry," he huffs. "Can we start over?" he adds.

She closes the door and walks back over to where she was. "Show me you mean what you say," she says.

Roland thought for a moment and an idea came to mind. He steps down from his elevated platform and comes down to her level. "I'm sorry," he says looking into her eyes. "I truly am."

"I forgive you. But you are staying down here until I leave."

"You can't tell me what-"

"Up-bup-bup! The door is right behind me and I can easily walk through it. So, unless you want me to leave, you'll stay down here."

Roland sighs. "Fine. But the shoes I need you to repair are up there," he says. "Can I at least go back up to get them?"

"Alright, but if you don't come back down-"

"You'll leave. I know."

Roland turns and walks up the stairs to get the slippers and then comes back down again. He sets them down on one of the steps and walks over to her. "I believe starting over was in order?"

"Yes." She curtsies and says. "I'm Ms. Belthazar."

Roland takes her hand and kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Belthazar. I'm King Roland."

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"The pleasure is all mine," Roland says.

They look into each other's eyes for a moment as Roland still has her hand. She clears her throat and pulls her hand away from him. "So, why did you summon me?"

Roland turns around and picks up the slippers, handing them to her. "I need you to fix these."

"These are slippers, your majesty."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Ms. Belthazar picks up her briefcase and the shoes and walks over to the steps. She sits down and lays her briefcase down flat. She puts one shoe on it and holds the other one. She flips it over and examines it closely.

"Ah," she says. She picks up the other shoe and examines its sole. When she's done, she looks up at Roland.

"So? Can you fix them?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I cannot. These slippers are much too worn. Even wearing them one more time could make them fall apart. How long have you had them?"

Roland looks down shyly. "A-a couple years," he says.

She looks up at him with an arched eyebrow. "You're as bad of a liar as you are a king," she says.

Roland scoffs. "You have some nerve coming in here and insulting me like that, Ms. Belthazar. Why, I can just snap my fingers and have you sent to the dungeon for that mouth of yours."

"And what would that prove, your majesty? That you're cruel and ruthless? Oh wait, I already know that. So unless you want my business, I'll be on my way," she says picking up her briefcase and getting up.

She starts walking toward the door. Roland sighs and runs toward her.

"No, no. Ms. Belthazar!"

He grabs her arm and pulls her back into the throne room. He succeeds, but a blur later, she's in his arms leaning against him. The tops of her feet are touching the carpet as she just hangs there. Her hands rest firmly on his upper arms.

He looks down at her. He can hear her breathing heavily. She looks up at him with those light blue eyes of hers boring into his soul. He slides his hands down to her waist and lifts her completely off the ground. He sets her down. He smiles down at her. She smiles back. Then, she clears her throat and steps back from him.

"Ahem. Well, your shoes are beyond repair. But seeing as you already had a pair of slippers, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Since I can't repair these, I'll make you new ones at a slightly discounted price."

"Why?"

"Oh, is that too below you?" she says.

"No I just-"

"Just what?"

"I-I'm just surprised. That's all."

"At what?"

"Surprised that you'd give me of all people a discount," he says.

"Well it must be because I feel so sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? Wh-why on earth would you feel sorry for me? I'm filthy rich; a ruler of a prosperous kingdom, and my people love me."

"Hmm, that sounds like a wonderful life."

"It is."

"Well, then allow me to shed some light on your 'wonderful life', hmm? You are just as stupid as a wooden ruler and, frankly, you're not a good one. Your kingdom is not doing very well, and the rest of the people down there," she says gesturing toward the door.

"Adore me."

"Fear you," she says.

Roland's expression changes.

"Your head is so inflated, that you don't even recognize what's around you anymore. So it sounds to me that your 'wonderfully perfect life' isn't so perfect after all." She picks up the slippers and puts them in her briefcase. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ' _royal_ ' slippers to make," she says walking toward the door.

"Ms. Belthazar, wait!" Roland says.

She turns around. "What?"

"Wait there."

"Hurry up, pretty boy. I don't have all day."

Roland ignores her comment. He runs up the stairs and picks up a piece of paper off his throne. He runs back down and hands it to her gingerly.

"What's this?" she asks with a scowl.

"It's a decree, stamped with the royal seal. Present this to the guards when you come back to the castle with the slippers. It's the only way they'll let you through the gates."

"And what if I don't want to come deliver the slippers and see your face?"

"Well, then I'll have to order my guards to have you deliver the slippers to me personally, so it won't make much of a difference, will it?"

"Touché," she says taking the folded paper from his hand. "Good day, _your_ _majesty_ ," she says in what he takes as a mocking tone, before turning to leave.

"Y-you're not going to curtsy?"

She stops and turns around. "I curtsied when I came in. Is it really necessary when I leave?"

"It would be the polite thing to do, yes."

She smiles slightly. "Well, unfortunately for you I'm not. You should be grateful I even came to the castle in the first place. _Good_ _day_ , your majesty," she says leaving the room and disappearing behind the door.

Roland just stands there with his mouth agape. He closes it and stands up straight. Balling his fists, he stomps his foot on the carpet.

 _How dare she talk to me that way?_ he thinks to himself. Despite his anger, he catches himself in a smile. But it's gone in a flash. Fists still balled, he turns on his heel. Roland goes back to his paperwork, determined to get her out of his mind.

* * *

 **Tell me what y'all thought of my first revised chapter in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Miranda

Chapter 2 Miranda

"Ugh!" Miranda huffs as she slams the door of her village home. "How can someone be so insufferable; s-so despicable and self-centered?" Miranda says to herself with a low growl.

"Who's despicable and self-centered, mom?" a little voice says.

Miranda recognizes it the instant the first word is said. "Oh, Sofia! I'm sorry sweetheart. I forgot you were here for a moment."

"That's okay. Who is self-centered?"

"Oh, just one of my clients that I got today," she replies.

"Oh, okay. Can I help you with the shoes or anything?"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes, but I can do it later."

"No, you can do it now."

"But you always let me help you with the shoes."

Miranda sighs. "Sofia, I really don't have time for this. Now stop arguing with me and go do your homework, now!" she says with an elevated voice.

Sofia hangs her head. "Sorry mom," she says quietly.

Miranda watches as Sofia leaves the room. She sighs and sits down at her workbench. She slips her apron on and takes the slippers out of her briefcase. She begins her work.

 _Flashback_

 _Miranda was busy working away in her shop when the bell above the door rang. "I'll be with you in a moment!" she says._

 _She stopped what she was doing and took her leather apron off. She went into the front room of her shop and brushed her hands off as she looked up. Before her was a gray-haired man with glasses, dressed nicely. He didn't look like any villager she had seen._

 _"Can I help you?" The man was silent. He seemed to be in shock by the look on his face. "You're not here about the taxes or the rent, are you? Because I assure you, I paid both."_

 _The man cleared his throat. "No, I'm not here for the taxes, or the rent. I'm here to inquire about your shoes."_

 _"My shoes?"_

 _"Yes. It seems His Majesty is in need of your…services."_

 _"And if I refuse?" she said._

 _"If you refuse, then I'll have to get King Roland to come here personally, and I don't think he'll be very happy to have to come all the way down here."_

 _"Okay, but you can tell him that next time he comes to me instead, if there's a next time."_

 _"Very well," the man said gesturing to the door._

 _Miranda grabbed her briefcase and key to the door. She locked up and stepped into the coach. With a snap of the reins, they were off. Miranda crossed her arms over her chest as they rode through the streets._

 _"May I ask your name?" the man says to her._

 _"No, you may not," she says without looking at him._

 _"I get the feeling you don't want to be going to see the king."_

 _She looks at him with a scowl._

 _"Alright. That answers that question."_

 _"Do you enjoy your work?"_

 _"Why do you want to know?"_

 _"I'm just making conversation. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"_

 _"Actually, yes. Why do you continue to work for King Roland, even though he's ruthless?"_

 _"I think he is just confused, and that confusion often manifests itself in the form of anger and aggression."_

 _"What is he confused about?"_

 _"I'm not at liberty to say, because I'm not- as they say- in his shoes."_

 _"Cryptic, I see."_

 _"As I said-"_

 _"Youre not at liberty to say."_

 _Miranda crossed her arms over her chest once more and kept her gaze focused on the houses she was passing. At least it's another customer, she thought to herself. Let's just hope I can give him whatever he needs and be done so I won't ever have to see his face again._

Present day

"Mom?" Sofia says pulling Miranda from her thoughts.

Miranda looks up from her work and over at Sofia. "Yes, honey?"

"Um, well I just wanted you to know that I called your name twice and you didn't answer me."

"I'm sorry. What is it you need?"

"Where were you that you didn't hear me?"

"I was here, sweetheart," she replies with a smile.

Sofia crosses her arms and cocks her eyebrow, silently telling Miranda that she is not convinced of her answer. "Mom, you were not here. Your mind was miles away. Where did it go?"

Miranda smiles. "Honey, I promise you, I was just thinking about all the things I have to do. That's all." Sofia uncrosses her arms, but keeps her eyebrow raised, telling Miranda she's still not completely convinced.

"Okay," she says suspiciously.

"Did you finish all your homework?"

"Yep."

"Good job."

"Did you finish the pair of shoes you started this afternoon?"

"Actually, they're slippers this time and they're nearly finished. I just have to do a little more sewing on them."

"Do you need some help?"

"I think I have this covered. But I still might need your help a little later with the finishing touches. Do you want to help me with that?"

Miranda watches as Sofia's whole face lights up and she jumps up and down in place, clapping her hands together. "Yes. I'd love to."

Miranda chuckles. "Alright. I'll let you know when I need it. For now though, why don't you go draw a picture?"

"Okay, but what are we making for dinner?"

Miranda tries not to sigh. Instead, she forces a smile. "I don't know, sweetheart. Why don't you go into the kitchen to see what you can find for us to cook, while I finish up here? I'll just be a few minutes. Then, after dinner, you can help me with the shoes."

Sofia smiles. "Okay mom." With that, Sofia skips down the hall toward kitchen. Miranda turns back to her work and let's out the sigh she's been holding in. _Just one more day with him, and it'll all be over for good_ , she tells herself. _Just one more day..._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I wanted you to kind of see how Miranda's encounter with Roland affects her attitude throughout the rest of the day. So now it's your turn to tell me how it did in your reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roland

Chapter 3: Roland

"Baileywick!" Roland yells out. Roland hears the door to his office open and looks up from his paperwork.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Roland slams his fist on the desk. "Where is she Baileywick?"

"W-who, sire?"

"Who? What do you mean who? You know who I'm talking about! Now where is she?"

"I-I'm sure she'll be here, any minute."

"She should have been back by now Baileywick! Why isn't she back yet?"

"I don't know."

"Well, find out what's taking that blasted g-woman so long! I want my slippers, now!"

"Yes, your majesty," Baileywick says bowing and leaving from the room.

"Insufferable woman," Roland mumbles under his breath. "She can't even get the shoes here on time," he says.

Flashback

 _A young prince Roland the Second was running down the hall of the large castle holding a small object in his hand. "Give me back my tiara Roland," a little voice yells._

 _"You can't catch me, Tilly."_

 _Roland laughs as he looks back and watches a ten year old Tilly try to catch up to him in her skirts. As the little 9 year old prince looked back at his sister, his running came to an abrupt halt. Roland gasped and looked up, the metal tiara clanging on the floor. Roland heard the pounding footsteps of Tilly coming up behind him. He could hear her giggle as she slowed her running. The man Roland ran into sighed and leaned down. He picked the tiara up off the floor and held it in his hands. The young prince looked down._

 _"I'm sorry, father."_

 _"Speak up, James," King Roland's voice boomed._

 _"I'm sorry father," he said louder._

 _"I'm sure you are. Give the tiara back to your sister," Roland the first said, handing the tiara to him._

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"And if I ever see you running in these halls again, James, you are going to be confined to your room. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"Speak up, child."_

 _"Yes, father," Roland says louder._

 _Roland the first militarily nods once and marches away._

 _Roland turns to Tilly and puts the silver tiara on her head behind her bangs. "I'm sorry I took your tiara, Tilly. I was just trying to have some fun."_

 _"I know. And I still love you, no matter how much you tease me."_

 _"What are little brothers for?" he asked with a half grin. She chuckled. "I love you too, big sis."_

 _"I know how hard it is for you and father. Just try to be the brave little brother I know you are."_

 _"Thank you, Tilly. You always know just what to say," Roland said hugging her._

 _She hugged him back. "Anytime, baby brother."_

Present day

About a half hour later, there is a knock at the door. "Finally," Roland says. "Come in."

Roland sees Baileywick step into his office. "Is she here yet Baileywick?"

"Yes sire. Would you like-"

"No. I'll go to her," he said standing up from his desk and stomping toward the door. He clenches his fists. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," he says with a clenched jaw.

Roland stomps out of the room and into the throne room. He sits on his throne and the cobbler curtsies to him.

Roland scoffs. "You call that a curtsy? A two year old could do better."

"Yes, hello to you too, your _majesty_ ," she says.

"You're late."

"I don't recall you setting a time for me to be here. I have a life outside of helping you, you know."

"Oh, you mean a commoner's life? That must be great."

"It is. You should try it sometime. I wonder if you'd last even an hour, let alone a day."

"Being a king is hard work, I'll have you know."

"How do you know when you don't do much of it?"

Roland scoffs again. "You don't know me. You don't know how hard it is."

"I don't like what I know of you, and I know your life can't possibly be harder than mine. I actually do real, hard work."

"Did you bring my slippers?" he asks gruffly, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Well? Let's see them!"

"Do I have to stoop down to your level, or are you gracious to come up to mine?"

Roland stands up and points a finger at her. "You watch it, or I'll throw you in my dungeon faster than you can even call for help."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? All I have to do to throw your butt in that cell, is snap my fingers."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it. But keep in mind, that if I go in that cell, then these slippers you wanted oh-so badly will be going in there with me. And I don't think you want your brand new slippers, freshly made, to smell like rotting flesh and lost hopes, do you?"

Roland freezes in place. She has him, and he knows it. He glares at her and she seems to return it. Roland groans and descends down the steps, meeting her at the bottom. He crosses his arms and huffs quietly. He's hoping it's enough to get the point across.

"Good, now we can have a civilized conversation." She sets the briefcase down and opens it. Roland uncrosses his arms and tries to peek over the lid. He waits as she pulls them out of the briefcase and hands them to him. "Here you are. A pair of brand new slippers, made just for you," she says.

He takes them and sits down on the steps he descended. He kicks off his boots and looks up at her expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to put them on my feet?"

"I most certainly will not. You can do it yourself. I made them with my own bare hands. I shouldn't have to put them on your feet too."

"Fine, then I won't pay you as much."

"You're getting a discount anyway."

Roland growls at her and she just crosses her arms. He slips the shoes on both feet and stands up. He walks around the throne room, all while she just stands there. She bends down and closes her briefcase, picking it up. She remains at a stand still. Roland walks up behind her. She jumps and yelps. He sees her turn around. And the next thing he knows, his cheek stings. He touches it and winces. He looks at her. She stands there like a frozen statue.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"It was an impulsive reaction. But I'm not sorry I did it."

"You're not sorry?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you deserved it."

"You take that back right now!"

"I will not. Now, will you just pay me what you owe me so I never have to see your sour face again?"

Roland growls. "Fine."

He walks up to his throne and takes a minute to gather the sack of coins. He can almost hear her impatient foot tapping on the carpet below him. He descends down the steps that he can barely feel beneath his feet, trying desperately to conceal his emotions. He stretches his hand out to her with the sack of coins in it. She looks at him, then down at the coins. She takes them from his hands and puts them in her briefcase quickly. She dips into a curtsy and stands upright once more.

"My business is complete. Now, I no longer have to see your hideous face."

"And I no longer have to see your sickening one," she replies.

"Fine."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Good."

"Good."

The cobbler turns on her heel and departs from the room with her head held high and her shoulders back. She slams the door behind her and Roland winces again. This time, because of the noise. At least, that's what he tells himself.

Roland picks up his boots and shakes his head at the door. He throws his boots into the closet and goes back to his office. Upon starting to walk that way, he quickly realizes he can't stomp like he usually does.

"Argh!" he grunts.

When he gets to his office, he takes one slipper off, immediately feeling the cold surround his feet. He examines the slipper closer, realizing only now that she took the time to sew a small little yellow crown on the top of each one. Roland can't help but smile, now wishing that he wasn't so hard on her the past couple times they talked. He knows he has to do something. And he won't rest until he figures out what.

* * *

 **A/N: Third revised chapter guys! Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sofia

Chapter 4: Sofia

Mom has been acting really strange these past couple days. I wonder what's going on, Sofia thinks to herself. She crosses the street toward her house and gets to the front door. She immediately sees a long package waiting on the front step. She picks it up and reads it, finding it isn't too heavy for her to carry. She opens the door and steps inside. She puts the package down and goes back and shuts the door.

"Hi mom," Sofia calls out to her mother.

"Hi Sofia."

Sofia sets her backpack down in the living room and goes in to see her mother, who is working away, as always. Sofia comes around her workbench and kisses her mother's cheek. Miranda kisses Sofia's as she continues her work.

"How was your day, honey?" Miranda asks.

"It was good." Sofia goes in and picks up the package, handing it toward her mother. "This was on the front porch when I got home."

Her mom puts the shoe she's been working on down and takes the box from Sofia. "Oh, yes. The delivery man came a little while ago. I got caught up and forgot to get it. Thank you Sofia."

"You're welcome. Are you going to open the box?"

"No. I have more work to do. And so do you. Go do your homework now, okay?"

"Ok, mom," Sofia says. She leaves her mother and goes upstairs to do her homework, wishing that she could help her somehow. With a deep breath, she gets started on her homework.

Flashback

 _A little five year old Sofia was sitting in her room doing homework, when she heard a door slam downstairs. 'Uh oh,' Sofia thought to herself. 'Dad must be home.' Next, she heard the yelling, of mostly her dad._

 _"You know what you are, Miranda? You're a coward, that's what you are. You're nothing but a no good, useless woman who can't do anything right!"_

 _Sofia hears glass shattering and jumps at the sound. She hears a scream from her mother and then crying._

 _"You're a wimp. You're nothing but a petty wimp!"_

 _Sofia hears the door slam shut and then dead silence. She wanted to go see if her mother was alright, but she knew better. A few minutes later, Sofia hears footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opens and Sofia looks up to see her mother walk in. Sofia stands up off the floor._

 _"Are you alright, Sofia?"_

 _"I'm fine. Are you okay, mom?"_

 _"I'll be fine. But you're more important to me than anything else."_

 _Sofia smiles. "Mom, when is this going to stop?"_

 _Her mother shakes her head, sitting down on Sofia's bed. "I don't know, sweetheart. I want it to stop too."_

 _"What can we do?" Sofia asks sitting next to her mother._

 _"I don't think there's anything we can do, sweetheart. Right now, things are just the way they are."_

 _Sofia lowers her head. "Okay." In truth that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Sofia sees her mother's hands cover her own. Sofia looks up._

 _"Let me tell you a story," her mom says with a gentle smile. "Once upon a time, there lived a young girl. She was a happy child, with a mother and a father who loved her dearly. But one day, her mother got very ill, and eventually died, leaving her with her father. Though they were grieving over the loss, the girl's father realized as she grew up, that there were many things he couldn't teach her._

 _"So, once she grew old enough to care for herself and the farm, he went away on business on day. When he came back, he told his daughter his wonderful news. He had found a wife, and two new sisters to keep her company while he was away. When he left, her new stepmother treated her like an indentured servant. She was miserable. As time went on though, the strength and kindness in her heart never faded._

 _"One day, the king threw a royal ball and everyone was invited. For the king was in search of a new wife. The girl wanted desperately to go. But her stepmother wouldn't allow her to go until she finished all her chores. So she worked hard all day to get them done, and she was ready to go to the ball. She put on her best dress, which wasn't much, but it was important to her._

 _"But her stepsisters ripped it up and then left without her. She ran out crying. But then, her fairy godmother appeared and magically gave her a beautiful dress, with glass slippers and a beautiful carriage. She was so excited that she got to go the the ball after all. She entered the ball and the king was immediately taken with her. He asked her to dance and they danced the night away and fell deeply in love. When the clock struck midnight, the spell would be broken. She ran and the young king ran after her. In her haste, she left behind a single glass slipper._

 _"The king wouldn't rest until he found the girl he fell in love with. He searched the kingdom far and wide for the girl, trying the magic slipper on every maiden in the kingdom. When he got to her house, her step mother already knew it was her at the ball and broke the other slipper. He locked her in her room. But her mouse friends stole the key and unlocked the door just in time for her to run down the stairs. There was no fairy godmother to help her this time. She was all on her own._

 _"She went in to greet the king. He asked her if she was the girl he was looking for. She said she didn't know. She didn't even know if that beautiful slipper would fit, but she asked him to accept her as she is. And he agreed. She sat down and placed the slipper on her foot. It was a perfect fit, and so were they. He whisked her away to the castle, and her stepmother and stepsisters would never step foot in the kingdom again. She married the king and became the queen. And they all lived happily ever after."_

" _Oh, mom, that's just a fairytale."_

 _"What do you think fairytales are for? They're a reminder that our lives will get better, if we just hold on to hope."_

 _"How do you know, mom?"_

 _"I just do. And even if I don't, believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. Never forget that, okay?"_

 _"Ok, mom," Sofia said with a smile._

 _Her mother smiled back and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sofia's forehead. "That's my good girl."_

Present

Several hours later, Sofia sighs and closes her books. She tiptoes quietly downstairs and pokes her head around the corner. Seeing the room empty, she comes downstairs. She pulls out a small box of crayons and a piece of paper. She begins drawing, waiting for her mom to finish her work. Sofia hears footsteps come into the room and looks up.

"Hi mom."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"That's good," her mom says in what Sofia takes as a melancholy tone.

Sofia raises her eyebrow. "Mom, are you alright?" Sofia asks walking over to her. She sits down on the couch next to her mother.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"You don't sound fine. You're tone seems sad somehow."

"The past couple days have been very stressful for me. I had a customer who was very rude and shallow."

"The one you called self-centered along with other names?"

Miranda sighs. "Yes, that one." He was just infuriating and I didn't mean to take my anger toward him, out on you. I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay, mom. You were just trying to protect me. I understand."

"Thank you."

Sofia feels Miranda's arm wrap around her and Sofia rests her head on her mother's chest. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you make sounds good mom. I love your cooking."

Sofia feels her mom give her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then kiss the top of her head. Sofia smiles and wraps her arm around her mother. The two of them sit there in a peaceful silence for a while, until they decide they're hungry. So they cook dinner and share a meal, during which, Sofia asks a question.

"Did you ever open that box, mom?" Sofia asks between bites.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Well it didn't really feel heavy enough to be a delivery of leather from the butcher, that's all."

"You know, you're right," Miranda says. "I was so distracted with the shoes, that I completely forgot. But now that I think about it, it didn't feel that heavy at all. Oh, well. I'll open it later."

"Okay then."

I wonder what's in there. Sofia thinks. I wonder if she's purposely not opening it to keep me from seeing what's inside. I wonder if she actually knows what's in there and doesn't want to tell me.

"Do you know what's in the box?" The question flies out of Sofia's mouth before she has a chance to stop it.

"What?"

Deciding there is no going back now, she says it again. "Do you know what's in the box?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you hesitating to open it? Do you not want me to know what's in it?"

"Sofia, you sound ridiculous."

"I don't mean to."

"I know." Miranda pauses for a moment. "I guess it does kind of seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll open the package, after I'm done with dinner."

"Okay."

When they finish their food and the dishes, Sofia goes into the shop, grabbing the box. She hands it to her mother who has a knife in her hand. She cuts open the box, revealing a lot of tissue paper. She pushes that all aside and Sofia and her both gasp. They look at each other, and then back down at the box. Miranda picks up what's inside and examines it. Sofia watches her face. It looks as shocked as Sofia is.

"Who is it from?"

Miranda shakes her head. "I-I don't know. Is there anything else in the box? A card, or note, perhaps?" Miranda asks without taking her eyes off the delicate thing in her hand.

Sofia looks down into the box and sees nothing but layers of tissue paper. "There's nothing else in here, mom," Sofia says.

"Hmm, mysterious," Miranda says softly. "I wonder who it could be?"

Sofia raises an eyebrow at her mother, though she knows she won't see it. There's more to this than she's letting on. I just know it. There has to be.

A/N: Another chapter guys! Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5: Miranda

Chapter 5: Miranda

After walking Sofia to school the next day, Miranda comes home and sits down at her workbench. She looks to her left and sees the gift she received last night, sitting idly in the vase. It's just staring at her. She wills it to tell her who it's sender was. But the object of her favorite color sits there, looking at her, taunting her. It's a mystery she just couldn't solve. Does she have a secret admirer? Or perhaps it was just a gesture of kindness from someone? She doesn't know. But she hopes to find out. Just who could have given her that beautiful rose? She shakes the thoughts from her head and refocuses her mind on her work.

Not knowing what prompts her to do so, she opens a drawer and pulls out the sack of coins that the insufferable king rewarded her with the previous day. She dumps them on her worktable and begins to count the coins. Upon reaching the end, she groans. Picking up the sack and shoving it into her briefcase, she walks into the other room. She grabs the parchment that the king had given her and unrolls the scroll. She scans the page three times, looking for a date of some kind that would cause the guards to decline her entry.

She closes it after not finding one and keeps that firmly clasped in her grip. She picks up the briefcase and locks the shop door. She then begins the long trek to her destination. She arrives and presents the parchment to the guards at the front gate. They give her a skeptical look, but hand the parchment back and let her through. She runs into Baileywick first when the guards open the front doors of the castle.

"Mr. Baileywick, sir?" Miranda calls out to him.

He turns and looks at her with a smile. "Widow Belthazar? What brings you here?"

"Regrettably, I have some…unfinished business with King Roland. Will you please take me to him?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, he's not your biggest fan."

"Yes, he's made that abundantly clear. But I really need to talk to him."

"Alright, but if he starts yelling, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I know how he can be. But I also know how to get him backed into a corner."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbles and Miranda hears.

Baileywick stops and gestures toward a door. "He's behind the door with the gold plaque. I wish you well," Baileywick says.

"Thank you kindly, sir," Miranda replies. She inhales deeply and lets it out. She approaches the door with her heart pounding and knocks.

"Enter," the voice behind it growls. "If you dare," he adds.

Miranda smiles and opens the door. "I dare," she says shutting it behind her.

"I've been expecting-" Roland looks up and gasps. "You," Roland shouts. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, your majesty," Miranda says with a brief curtsy.

"Yeah, right. What do you want?" Roland says crossing his arms over his chest.

Miranda plasters a smile on her face and walks over to his desk. She takes two coins out of the sack and holds them out in her hand. He looks down at them, then up at her. "What are these for?" he snaps.

"You gave me too much money."

"Huh, I would have thought you'd hang on to whatever money you could get, being a commoner."

Miranda tries not to wince at his stinging words. "You're right in that I may be nothing more than a worthless commoner to you, but at least I am honest and pay my dues. Please take them. I know you want them for yourself more than anyone else."

Roland uncrosses his arms and looks down at her outstretched hand. He takes the two coins, lightly brushing his fingers against her palm. She pulls her tingling hand away and sees him raise an eyebrow at her.

"How do I know you're not lying just to prove me wrong?"

Miranda shrugs. "Well, I could have kept the two extra coins, but instead, I came all the way back here, knowing I would have to see your despicable face, and returned them to you. And still, you question my honesty?"

"I see your point. Please, forgive me."

"Why?"

He sighs. "Because that's the kind of person you are; forgiving."

That was unexpected. "And what makes you think you know me so well?"

"Your actions speak louder than words. I don't have to know you personally to know you're a forgiving person."

"You don't know me. You don't know me at all. And if you think, even for one fraction of a second that you do, then you are dead wrong."

"You dare tell me I'm wrong?"

"Because you are."

"I just finished giving you a compliment, saying what a forgiving person you are."

"But how do you know that?"

"I already answered that."

"Answer it again."

"You didn't hear it the first time?"

"I heard it. But I need to hear the you say it a second time so I know you mean it."

"I meant it the first time."

"Really? Prove it."

"I don't owe you that. I said it once. I shouldn't have to say it again. This isn't about me, is it?"

"Oh, did you finally figure that out? It took you long enough, oh wise one."

"What is your problem?"

Miranda crosses her arms. "I think you know."

"Do you honestly think I'd be asking if I did? What is it?"

"You want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my problem is. My problem is you."

"Me? Why am I a problem for you?"

"You-you don't even realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"Have you ever actually walked, or rode through the kingdom?"

"Of course I have."

"Then open your eyes and look around. Watch how happy everyone in the kingdom is. Watch the joy they have in their eyes. Watch the children dance and play in the streets. Watch your servants in the castle whistle while they work. Watch how people cheer when you come riding through town. Watch the people thriving in the countryside and the smiles on their faces. Just try it and tell me when you see any of that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't make the choice for you. But I can tell you that you should think more about the kingdom, than yourself." Miranda turns to the door.

"Ms. Belthazar, wait."

Miranda turns halfway around. "What?"

"Please, forgive me."

"I'm not sure I should."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a short-tempered buffoon who can't see the forest for the trees."

"You take that back this moment!" he shouts.

"How can I take back what is the truth?"

"Alright, now you've done it." Roland snaps his fingers and two guards come rushing in.

"Take her away," he barks.

"Yes, sire," the guards say.

Miranda looks at Roland who has a scowl on his face. It's the last thing she sees before she's whisked away. She can vaguely feel the strong grip of the guards on both of her arms as they push her down the steps to the dungeon.

Flashback

 _Miranda was hiding behind a bunch of crates aboard a rocking ship. A man was standing in front of her. She'd heard a rumor from the few that there was a stowaway on the ship. Her heart started pounding in her chest._

 _"The cap'ain wont be too happy to hear about this," a crew member said._

 _"Especially not when he finds them. I feel sorry for whoever it is."_

 _Miranda gulped. The captain sounded ruthless. She knew she'd have to be careful not to get caught. She jumped when she heard the stomping of boots come her way._

 _"Did any one of you scurvy scallawags think to check behind this pile of crates?"_

 _"No, sir. We didn't."_

 _"Do it now," the man's voice growled._

 _Miranda fought back a gasp. She quickly looked around as they began moving the crates. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Her heartbeat quickened as the fear of what they'd do to her settled in. Only one crate was hiding her now. She watched with terror as a hand reached behind it and pulled it away. She felt so naked there before them, so bare and exposed. She looked up at the crew. One of them had a black hat on. The captain, she knew._

 _"It's a girl," one of the crewmen said._

 _"Yes, thank you. I'm aware of that," she captain remarked. He looked at her again. "Get up," he said. She obeyed without hesitation. "What are you doing aboard my ship without my consent?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude uninvited."_

 _"Yes, you did. Or you wouldn't be a stowaway. Tell me. Why are you on my ship?"_

Present

As Miranda is thrown down on the cold bench in the cell, one thought is going through her mind that she can't ever shake. Sofia.

 **A/N: Another chapter guys! What's happening to Miranda? Roland locked her away in the dungeon! What's going to happen to Sofia now? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Also, I know this flashback doesn't make any sense to the story, but it will later, trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Baileywick

Chapter 6 Baileywick

"Take her to the dungeon!" he hears the King say.

Oh, dear, Baileywick thinks to himself. Poor Sofia.

Flashback

Miranda and Baileywick were walking down the halls. Baileywick was leading her to the king.

"Can you do something for me?" she asks as they're walking.

"I can try."

"Though I know how he is, he might to something unexpected. If he does, I need you to make sure Sofia is alright," Miranda said quietly.

"Who's Sofia?" he asked mimicking her quiet tone of voice.

"She's my daughter."

Baileywick's eyes grew wide. "You raise a daughter by yourself?"

"Yes. If something happens to me, there's a woman in Dunwitty named Helen Hanshaw. Sofia is to go stay with her and her family if I am unable to get home. Can you can do that for me, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Baileywick. I can tell that you're a very kind man."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Isn't ma'am only used for royalty?"

"Yes, but I have deep respect for you, and though you are from humble origins, I believe you are well-deserving of that title."

"That's very kind of you, but I am no more suited than the King himself."

"As you wish."

Present

Baileywick walks into the king's office with a frown on his face. "Your majesty, I really must protest."

"Really Baileywick? Because I'm not in the mood."

"I know sire, but Widow Belthazar is a very kind woman and I don't think she's done anything deserving of being locked in the dungeon."

"Yes she did. She opened that mouth of hers and insulted me."

"She may have erred by doing that, but as with anyone, she has a business to run. By keeping her locked up, she can't make shoes for the farmers who harvest the crops that help the kingdom."

"So?"

"Your majesty, without her, the kingdom could start to fall apart faster. And she may have other responsibilities as well, besides her business."

"Like what?"

"Like a house to take care of, or a family."

"Didn't you say she was a widow?"

The king's change in tone momentarily catches he steward off guard. "Yes, but she could still have a family or at the very least a pet to take care of."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just saying she could."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. She shouldn't have insulted me."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you locked her up?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"That you don't like her?"

"Don't like her?" he scoffs. "I can't stand that woman."

"Is it because she's honest and doesn't yell at you like you do her?"

"Partly. But also because she's annoying."

"Annoyingly charming, you mean?"

"You're correcting me Baileywick."

"Yes, I am. But you know I'm right."

"I know you don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe so. But I know attraction when I see it."

"I am not attracted to her in any way," Roland says slamming his fist on his desk.

"If you dig deep enough, somewhere inside you, you know I'm right," Baileywick says bowing and leaving the room.

Later into the afternoon, Baileywick goes to his room and puts on some of his old clothes that he wore when he lived in the village. He sneaks out of the castle and borrows one of the horses from the stables. He stays in the forest to remain hidden from sight. He comes out when it is safe and sees a woman hanging her laundry.

"Excuse me miss," he says.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where the cobbler lives please?"

"Sure. The shop is just down the road a ways. Go past the tower with the blue roof and it's just three doors down from there. It has a purple window that you can't miss."

"Thank you kindly."

"Pleasure sir," the woman replies.

Baileywick continues walking down the road and eventually finds the shop. He ties his horse to the hitching post out front and looks in the window at all the shoes on display. She does beautiful work, Baileywick thinks to himself. I can't understand why King Roland is so displeased with her.

Baileywick knocks on the door and waits. After a minute or so, there's still no answer. "No one is there, sir," a woman with a cogney British accent says behind him.

"Oh, okay. I suppose I'll have to return later."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Hmm, perhaps you can. Do you happen to know a Mrs. Hanshaw?"

"Sure I do." The woman pointed to the side. "She lives just a couple streets over. I could show you if you like."

"That would be delightful. Thank you."

The woman leads him along. "I haven't seen you 'round here before. Are you new to town?"

"In a way, yes I am."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Not too far away."

"You're bein' awfully cryptic."

"I prefer to think of it as mysterious."

The woman chuckles. "Do ya have a name, or should I jus' call you Mr. Mysterious?"

Baileywick chuckles. "My name isn't important. What is important is that I find Mrs. Hanshaw."

"If you were lookin' for her, then why were you at the cobbler's house? Your shoes look fine."

"I was hoping the cobbler, or someone who lives there could tell me."

"But how do ya know the cobbler would know?"

"Someone told me the cobbler knows Mrs. Hanshaw. So, there I was."

"Well, the only person who lives with the cobbler is her daugh'er."

"Her?"

"Yes. Oh, that's right. You're new here. Miranda is her name."

"And she raises a daughter by herself? What happened to her husband?"

"No one knows for sure, because she'll tell a different story every time you ask 'er."

"And you thought I was being cryptic?"

The woman laughs again. "Alright, I see your point."

"I didn't catch your name, miss."

"Well, like yours, it's not impor'ant."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Why is it so urgent you find Mrs. Hanshaw?"

"Well, let's just say that a friend of hers may be…trapped."

"Trapped? How?"

"I cannot say. I've said too much already."

"Is there a way to free this friend?"

"With a lot of convincing from her captor."

"Who's her cap'er?"

"I can't say. That's why I need the help of Mrs. Hanshaw."

"What can she do?"

"Well, for one thing, she can take care of the cobbler's daughter in her absence."

The woman smiles and gestures to the house. "Here we are," she says. "This is Mr and Mrs. Hanshaw's house."

"Thank you kindly miss no-name."

She smiles. "DeAngelo, Violet DeAngelo."

"Arthur," Baileywick says extending a hand. "Arthur Shelton."

"Nice t' meet ya, Mr. Arthur."

"You as well, Ms. Violet," Baileywick says shaking her hand.

She lets go and clears her throat quietly. "I wish ya the bes' in freeing tha' person."

"Thank you. Farewell."

"Goo'bye!"

Baileywick turns around and knocks on the door of the house. A woman answers. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. Are you Helen Hanshaw?"

"That depends on who's asking."

"I am Baileywick, the castle steward."

"You certainly don't look like a castle steward."

"I wasn't trying to. I'm trying to blend in," he says quietly.

"Please, come in."

"Thank you," Baileywick says as he steps inside.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm assuming you're Helen?"

"That would be correct."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No."

"I understand your uneasiness. I would be the same way if I were in your position."

"What are you here for?"

"It's about the village cobbler, Miranda."

"What about Miranda? What's happened?"

"King Roland doesn't really like her and locked her up in the dungeon of the castle."

"He did what?" Helen shouts.

"Please keep your voice down. I don't want to raise suspicion in the town."

"My apologies."

"I understand. What I really came here for is a concern too. I was told by the cobbler that she has a daughter."

"She does."

"I need you to take her in until I can convince King Roland to set Mrs Belthazar free. Can you do that?"

"Of course, anything. And what will I tell Sofia regarding her mother's absence?"

"I would tell her half of what is true. Don't tell her about the dungeon, but perhaps that her mother is held up by her business. She'll be back as soon as she can. I leave that in your capable hands," Baileywick says standing up. "And please, try not to cause alarm."

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you for your help. I will inform Ms. Miranda of where her daughter is, so she'll know where to come when she's set free."

"Thank you."

With that, Baileywick leaves Mrs. Hanshaw's house and walks back to the castle.

 **A/N: Some of you have been asking for another chapter. My life has gotten really busy lately. I'll try to post again as soon as I can. Thank you for your support. That's all for now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sofia

Chapter 7: Sofia

Flashback

Sofia watches as her mother opens the package, pushing the paper out of the way. She pulls an object out of the long box and they both gasp. "Is there a note?" Sofia asks.

"No," her mom says, her eyes never leaving the delicate thing between her fingers.

"Hmm, mysterious."

"Indeed. Hmm, I wonder who it could be from."

Sofia watched as her mother held the pink object in her hand. She raised it to her nose and inhaled, smiling. She pulled it away from her face, the smile never leaving. In her mother's hand, was a pink rose.

Present

The sound of a bell rings out and a flood of children emerge from the village schoolhouse. Sofia starts walking toward her house when she hears something unusual. "Sofia!" a voice calls out.

She turns to where it's coming from and sees a friendly, familiar face.

"Mrs. Hanshaw?" she asks walking toward the woman.

"Hello, Sofia."

"Ruby will be right out, but I really have to get home."

"That's why I called you over here, Sofia. I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with Ruby tonight?"

"I would love to, but I have to ask my mom first."

"I already did and she knows you'll be alright." Mrs. Hanshaw reveals a small bag she had behind her. "I already packed your things for you."

"Just for tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping you could stay for the weekend at least. Won't that be fun?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. Wouldn't my mom miss me?"

"She knows you'll be in good hands."

Something in Sofia new, that Mrs. Hanshaw, was not telling the entire truth. It was something in the way she said her words, how she pronounced them and the tone she used.

"Are you sure she's alright with the entire weekend? We usually spend time together on the weekends."

"I already ran it by her and she knows where you'll be."

"But what about-"

"Hi mom!" Ruby says walking up and giving her mom a hug.

"Hi Ruby. How was your day?"

"It was good," she says with a smile and looks at Sofia.

"Don't you usually walk home, Sofia?"

Sofia opens her mouth to say something but Mrs. Hanshaw does it for her. "Sofia's going to spend the weekend with us. Won't that be fun Ruby?"

"That sounds great. We're going to have so much fun Sofia." Ruby says taking her hand.

Sofia smiles at Ruby.

"Come along, girls. A fun weekend awaits."

Sofia makes sure to smile whenever anyone looks at her, but inside, she knows something isn't quite right about all this. Inside her quiet mind, Sofia knew something was wrong. She doesn't know what, but she is determined to find out.

Later that night at Mrs. Hanshaw's house, Sofia keeps her worry at bay. They just finished dinner and cleared their plates off the table.

"Come on, Sofia. I want to show you something in my room," Ruby says.

"You go ahead, Ruby. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry!" she says running up the stairs.

Once Sofia sees she's out of earshot, she goes into the kitchen. "Mrs. Hanshaw?"

Mrs. Hanshaw is drying off the plate she just washed and looks over at Sofia.

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Alright, the jig up is up. What's really going on?"

"What jig? There's no jig."

"Yes there is. What's really going on? Where is my mom?"

"She had to leave on urgent business and left you in my care."

"My mom wouldn't leave without saying goodbye first. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you're trying to cover up the whole truth with half truths to avoid telling me the whole truth. Where is mom?"

Mrs. Hanshaw exhales and stops what she's doing. "Alright, alright. But if I tell you, will you promise to not get upset?"

"I promise."

"Okay. The truth is, your mother is in a sort of cell."

"A cell? Why would she be in a cell?"

"That, I don't know."

"My mom is one of the nicest people I know. What could she have done to deserve being locked away in a cell?"

"Sometimes people don't do things for the right reason. In other words, she may have gotten locked up, just because someone doesn't like her."

"What awful person wouldn't like my mom?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we can pray she is alright when she gets out. I've told you where she is, but please, try not to worry. I'm sure she's okay. Your mom is one of the bravest, strongest women I know. If anyone can endure that, she can. So don't let it worry you, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Alright. Now you go play, and be a kid."

Sofia turns and goes upstairs to play with Ruby, trying to push her worry aside and do like Mrs. Hanshaw says, just be a kid.

Later on that night when all was quiet, Sofia was left alone with her thoughts. She wonders, who in the world would not like her mother? What did her mother ever do to this person? These questions and more floated through her mind, disturbing her sleep. She turned over, I made a silent promise to her mother, that she would get her out of wherever she was. And Sofia, knew that that promise would not be broken.

Early that next morning, Sophia got dressed and headed out the door. She began the two mile trek to the castle. She managed to sneak past the guards and get all the way in. In this case Her tiny body proved useful. She straightened her posture and stormed into the throne room. Despite several maids trying to stop her, she threw the doors open. There she met the eyes of the cold hearted king who held her mother captive.

"Why?" she shouted. "What did my mother ever do to you?"

"Who are you, little girl? What are you doing in my throne room?" Roland snapped.

Sofia sees two guards come behind her and grabbed each arm. "Would you like us to take her to the dungeon your majesty?" one guard says.

She looked up into the eyes of her king. He looked down at her. She saw a flash of warmth pass through his eyes and a slight smile form on his lips.

"She's just a girl," the king says. "She's not a criminal. Release her at once," he commanded.

Just like that, the guards release their grip. Sofia rubs her arms where their hands were. "Leave us," the King says. They turned around and left the room.

An ominous feeling creeps up into Sofia's stomach. Now that they're alone, what was he planning to do to her? She wonders what he's going to do next.

Sofia turns and looks at him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you so mean? What has my mother ever done to you? She'd never hurt a fly and you have her locked up like some criminal. Tell me, your majesty, what has she done?"

"Tell me who you're talking about, child," he snapped.

"The only female prisoner in your dungeon, the cobbler. Her name is Miranda. She made you slippers."

"She's your mother?"

"Yes, she's my mother and I'd like to know why you have her locked up!"

"What makes you think I have to answer to you, little girl?"

"Well, let's see. For one, she's my mother. I'm her own flesh and blood and the only family she has. Two, by law, she is my only legal guardian, and three, you can only throw someone in the dungeon if someone has been proven guilty of committing a crime. So tell me, your majesty," she says mockingly. "What has she ever done to deserve the punishment she's getting?"

"That is none of your concern, little girl," he barks. "Now I suggest you leave before you get thrown in the dungeon with her."

Sofia straightened her posture again and turned around to walk out of the room. She opened the door and turned around to look at the King with her hand on the door knob. "At least we'd be together," she says before leaving the room. The guards escorted her outside the castle where she met face to face with Mrs. Hanshaw.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter for those of you who care about this story. Oh dang! What's going to happen now? Let me know what you think in your reviews! That's all for now! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
